1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device which is equipped with a paper supply cassette which is provided to be withdrawable.
2. Description of the Related Art
For image formation devices, various techniques have being devised to form structures which are capable of utilizing a number of varieties of sheets (paper) and which are reduced in size.
For example, in an image formation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-225973, a cassette is withdrawably mounted at a main body of the device, and a second sheet supply apparatus is provided at a withdrawal side end portion of the cassette. This second sheet supply apparatus features a second sheet accommodation portion, separate from a sheet accommodation portion of the cassette, and feeding section, which feeds the sheets accommodated in the second sheet accommodation portion to an image formation section.
Further, in JP-A No. 2003-241616, an image formation device has been disclosed with a structure in which, in a state in which a front cover is open, an upper face of a cassette is exposed.
Anyway, at the cassette of the image formation device disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-225973, it has often been the case that display of a guide to operations of the cassette or the like is implemented at an upper face of the withdrawal side of the cassette. Meanwhile, at the second sheet accommodation portion, a tray at which paper is placed is often combined with an external cover of the image formation device. Hence, if small quantities of sheets are to be accommodated at the second sheet accommodation portion, the tray combined with the external cover can be structured to be thin and simple. Thus, when this tray/cover is open, the upper face of the withdrawal side of the cassette is not exposed as in JP-A No. 2003-241616.
However, when an increase in an amount of sheets to be accommodated at the second sheet accommodation portion is considered, a tray which also functions as an external cover is not sufficient. It is then necessary for a tray adequate for supporting the sheets to be structured at an inner side of the external cover, and the external cover and tray inevitably have increased thickness. Hence, when the external cover and tray which are thick are opened, a display portion at the upper face of the cassette, such as a guide to operations or the like, enters an operator's field of view, which may cause confusion to the operator.